


10 Categories: Harry and Draco

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Conversations, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, Gay Draco Malfoy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 10 Categories [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/407821
Kudos: 7





	10 Categories: Harry and Draco

**AU**

In the Burrow, Harry demands, “Why are you here, Malfoy?”

Draco reveals his Dark mark.

**First Time**

Draco’s first dinner at the Weasley’s ends without hexes or jinxs flung.

Barely, but still.

**Adventure**

“This is all your fault, Potter.”

“You insisted on partnering with me, Malfoy.”

Fang sighs.

**Smut**

Malfoy isn’t the first, but all the others, Harry was in a relationship with.

**Fluff**

“Will you stay,” Draco quietly asks.

“If you want me to, yeah.”

“I do.”

**Angst**

“Guilty. The sentence is...”

Looking at the now-convicted Draco Malfoy, Harry feels his stomach twist.

**Hurt/Comfort**

“I thought you were dead, Potter.”

“I’m glad your parents made it through, Malfoy.”

“Thanks.”

**Humour**

“Hermione, Ron just jinxed my fiancé!”

“Sure, take his side, why don’t you,” Ron gripes.

**Romance**

“We’re gathered here to witness the marriage of Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy...”

**UST**

Harry might want _things_ involving Malfoy.

Draco does want things involving Harry.

Neither’ll say so.


End file.
